maxpaynefandomcom-20200223-history
Max Payne Wiki
Welcome to the Max Payne Wiki The wiki about the Max Payne series that anyone can edit! Warning: This wiki contains spoilers for the ''Max Payne'' series. Read at your own risk. The PlayStation 4 version of Max Payne (a port of the PlayStation 2 version) features 11 Trophies, 2 being secret, that are obtainable by completing different tasks. The trophies include Trick Shot, Four for the Price of One, Quickest on the Draw, Plenty to Go Around, The American Dream, A Cold Day in Hell, A Bit Closer to Heaven, Feel the Payne, Under Par, Weapons Training, and The Last Challenge. Read more... Jack Lupino was a high ranking member and underboss of the New York City based Punchinello Crime Family. His right-hand man was Vinnie Gognitti. Addicted to the drug Valkyr, Lupino lost his mind and began to believe that he was a messenger of Hell, partaking in rituals and reading material related to the occult. Lupino also dealt Valkyr, putting Gognitti in charge of the distribution. He owned a hotel, which was run by the Finito Brothers and where several rackets were operated out of. In 2001, Lupino was targeted by Max Payne, an NYPD detective on a quest to avenge his murdered wife and child, who had believed that Lupino ordered the death of his family. The rogue detective attacked Lupino's hotel, killed the Finitos, and injured Gognitti in order to track the underboss down. Read more... Nicole Horne ' was the CEO of Aesir Corporation from at least the early 1990's up until 2001. A ruthless and amoral businesswoman, Horne was responsible for the killing of Max Payne's wife and daughter and the production of the designer drug Valkyr. Due to Horne's wrinkled appearance and her role in the production of Valkyr, she was known as 'the witch' and 'the hag' until Max Payne uncovered her name in relation to a government research project known as Project Valhalla, along with her rival Alfred Woden and the secret society 'The Inner Circle,' of which she was once a member. 'Read more... "Serrano", whose real name is unknown, was the ruthless leader of the Comando Sombra from 2006 until 2012. The child of African immigrants in Sao Paulo, Serrano lived most of his childhood in Serra da Mantiqueira, giving him his nickname. After the deaths of his parents when he was only 8 or 9, Serrano already began to be involved in crimes, living on the streets by the age of 11 and committing his first murder at the age of 12. By the late 1990s, Serrano already became involved with the Comando Sombra, becoming its leader in 2006, and changing the gang from a small street gang to a large crime organization. He became one of the top targets of the Unidade de Forças Especiais, but avoided capture and death for at least four times since 2009. He also rivaled with the Crachá Preto and the Tropa Z gangs. Read more... Marcelo Branco was the younger brother of Rodrigo Branco and Victor Branco, and the youngest child of the Branco family. He was described as a "stupid party-loving Eurotrash playboy." Graduating in 1992, Marcelo lived his life as a spoiled child who enjoyed getting everything he wants. More than anything, Marcelo loved his sister-in-law Fabiana, Rodrigo's wife. However, she rejected him and didn't want to hear about his love for her. Read more... __NOEDITSECTION__ es: ru: de: pl: Category:Browse